castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der ermordete Fernsehstar
Der ermordete Fernsehstar ist die dritte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Castle. Während Beckett noch in D.C. ist, untersuchen Castle, Eposito und Ryan den Mord an dem früheren Kinderstar Charlie Reynolds, der eine Rolle in einer High School Sitcom gespielt hat. Doch der Fall nimmt eine merkwürdige Wende, als Beckett und McCord von D.C. kommen und den Fall an sich nehmen. Handlung Castle und Beckett liegen im Bett und flirten. Allerdings sind tausende Kilometer zwischen ihnen, denn sie sprechen lediglich über die Handykameras miteinander. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit wird jedoch durch einen Anruf an Beckett gestört, sie muss zur Arbeit. Auch Castle kann den Morgen nicht mehr genießen, denn Pi macht seine morgendlichen Smoothies und durch den Krach in der Küche kann Castle nicht mehr schlafen. Er wird durch die Nachrichten aufgemuntert, denn ein Mord ist geschehen und Esposito und Ryan ermitteln. Der ehemalige Kinderstar Charlie Reynolds wurde auf einer Baustelle tot aufgefunden. Die Leiche wurde von einem Jogger entdeckt. Reynolds hing an einem Kranhaken in der Luft. Das Opfer spielte einen Nerd in einer Sitcom names "2 Cool for School". Da Castle jedoch nicht mehr für die New Yorker Polizei arbeitet, muss er sich auf seine ehemaligen Kollegen und Freunde verlassen, denn Becketts Ersatz, Detective Grant "Sully" Sullivan, weiß genau, dass Castle nichts mehr an Tatorten zu suchen hat. Richard kann Esposito und Ryan jedoch überzeugen, sie ihn dann doch in den den Fall einbinden. Bei den ersten Ermittlungsschritten stößt das Team auf die Agentin des Stars. Sie hatte ihren Schützling gedroht, denn der hatte plötzlich große Geldbeträge bekommen, ohne dass sie etwas davon wusste und somit auch nicht ihren Gewinnanteil bekommen konnte. Doch das Männerteam hat kaum Zeit zu ermitteln, da wird ihnen der Fall schon von den weiblichen Kollegen aus Washington abgenommen. Agenten Rachel McCord und Beckett tauchen auf und übernehmen die Ermittlungen. Für Ryan und Esposito stellt sich nun die Frage, was Castle macht und wo seine Loyalität steht. Hält er zur New Yorker Polizei oder zu seiner Verlobten? Perlmutter teilt den beiden Detectives mit, dass vor allem der Hühnermist unter den Schuhe des Toten auffällig war, denn Hühner sind in New York nicht so häufig. Sully hat derweil herausgefunden, dass Reynolds einen Streit mit seinem ehemaligen Co-Star Ramon Russo hatte. Dieser erzählt den Männern, dass eine Fortsetzung der Sitcom in Form eines Films in Planung war. Ryan ist begeistert, denn er war ein großer Fan der Serie. Ramon hat ein Alibi, doch er war überzeugt davon, dass sein Freund sich seltsam verhalten hat. Hank Harper, der Produzent des Reunion-Films, war schon des öfteren unter Verdacht Geld zu veruntreuen. Das Team glaubt, dass Chalie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen ist, denn er wollte Einsicht in die Bücher des Films haben. Am Filmset ist Harper bereits dabei mit seiner Assistentin Svetlana einen neuen Nerd zu casten. Der Produzent teilt den fragenden Detectives mit, dass der Film von Russen finanziert wird, da es dort eine große Fangemeinde gibt. Die Russen bringen Espsito und Ryan auf die Idee, dass Castle doch bei Beckett nachhorchen könnte, was die Agenten an dem Fall zu suchen haben. Doch Castles Versuche Informationen zu bekommen misslingen, was vor allem Esposito zutiefst enttäuscht. Das Team findet heraus, dass Reynolds in eine, Lagerhaus in der Nähe einer Hühnerproduktion gewesen ist. Sie finden vor Ort einige Kisten mit Filmkameras, in denen aber auch noch Waffen versteckt sind. Plötzlich tauchen Beckett und McCord auf. Auch sie sind auf die Lagerhalle aufmerksam geworden. Verwirrung kommt auf, als der Jogger, der den Toten entdeckt hat, sich zeigt. Es ist CIA-Agent Ethan Wright. Reynolds war dabei den russischen Mobster Anton Renkov auffliegen zu lassen. Der Gangster ist großer "2 Cool for School" Fan und hat durch die Filmproduktion Waffen in die USA geschmuggelt. Reynolds sollte die Waffen finden, was er getan hat. Dadurch, dass die CIA nun die Waffen gefunden hat, sollen sich die restlichen Teams vom Fall distanzieren, um die Undercover-Aktion nicht zu gefährden. Beckett soll mit McCord zurück nach Washington, auch wenn sie nur widerwillig den Fall in Ruhe lässt. Bei ihrer Verabschiedung von Castle drückt sie ihm einen USB-Stick in die Hand. Sie will nicht, dass der Mörder nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Das Team ermittelt weiter und mit den Daten auf dem Stick finden sie heraus, dass Reynolds von der Schauspielerin Svetlana verfolgt worden ist. Svetlana ist die Nichte von Anton Renkov. Beckett kann McCord davon überzeugen, die junge Russin zu verhören. Diese gibt an, dass sie Charlie geliebt hat. Sie wollte ihrem Familienunternehmen entfliehen und wollte Charlie überzeugen, die Spionage für die CIA aufzugeben. Beckett glaubt ihr. Charlie wollte noch den einen Job erledigen. Er hat sein Apartment jedoch schon seinem Kollegen Russo versprochen. Bei einem erneuten Gespräch mit Russo gibt dieser dann seine Handgreiflichkeit zu. Der Schauspieler wusste, dass der Reunion-Film und damit seine Karriere am Ende wäre, wenn Charlie aussteigen würde. Er hat sich im Streit so sehr aufgeregt, dass er Charlie ungünstig gestoßen hat und er ungünstig gefallen ist. Die CIA drängt Svetlana dazu, weiter gegen ihren Onkel zu ermitteln, auch wenn dies eine höchstgefährliche Situation für die junge Frau darstellt. Beckett ist gegen diese Aktion. Bei der endgültigen Verabschiedung vom Team teilt Gates Beckett mit, dass sie sich häufiger melden sollte. Am Abend sind Castle und Beckett zusammen in Castles Wohnung als in den Nachrichten von Svetlana berichtet wird. Beckett hat Informationen an die Presse weitergeleitet, damit sie nicht weiter von der CIA unter Druck gesetzt werden kann. Castle ist sehr stolz auf sie und überrascht sie mit einem Schlüssel. Er hat in Washington eine Wohnung gekauft, damit das Paar mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen kann. Doch die Freude darüber währt nicht lange, denn McCord steht an der Tür. Washington weiß, dass Beckett die Informationen weitergegeben hat und dadurch ist sie nicht mehr tragbar. Beckett ist gefeuert. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Lisa Edelstein als Rachel McCord *Antonio Sabato, Jr. als Ramon Russo *Arye Gross als Sidney Perlmutter *Joshua Bitton als Grant Sullivan *James Patrick Stuart als Ethan Wright *Emily Foxler als Svetlana Renkov *Alan Blumenfeld als Hank Harper *Ruth Williamson als Geraldine Powers *Jon Paul Burkhart als Potential Dewey *Jeff Grace als Charlie Reynolds *Nick Gracer als Vlad Bardinov *Kiyano La'vin als Construction Worker *Myko Olivier als Pi *Jennifer Jean Snyder als Reporter Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S6